Flames of the Warlock
by Kiue Jin
Summary: In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it in the dark arts. But when the winds of fate fan the creation of a roaring flame, could only destruction follow?


**Disclaimer: The following contains settings, characters and themes that belong to Blizzard (Warcraft) and Naruto (Too lazy to find out the name of the guy whom owns it at the moment). The story is mine and was written solely for entertainment purposes. **

**Chapter Prologue: Pariah. **

It was a beautiful day for the people of the Elwynn Forest. With the passing of the brief but heavy storm that had swept through the area the night before the many farmers, loggers and miners that together made up the local economy in the shadow of the proud capital of Stormwind had awoken to the smell of wet grass and the sunlight reflecting beautifully off the early morning dew.

While many performed the duties required of them to make ends meet and put bread on the table, several members of the next generation raced through the trees of their forest home, laughing and teasing each other as young children were prone to do. Also like many young children, their curiosity about the world around them and what was in it was resulting in them doing something that at least one of their mothers would call 'Very Naughty'.

They were on the hunt for the camp site of the strange and mysterious Fox Man!

None of them knew what the fox man's name actually was; their parents most likely did but to ask them would have fault like cheating and there was no way his name was an awesome as 'Fox Man' at any rate. He was called Fox Man since on the few occasions in the last few weeks in which he had been seen in the town of Goldshire, he always wore the same strange clay mask that looked rather like a fox's face.

He seemed friendly enough, being respectful and polite to those whom he talked to and he always paid up front for the few things he brought, but their parents had told them to keep their distance from the strangely masked man. Of course children being children and their curiosity peaked they went in search for him whenever they had the chance to. So far they had been unsuccessful, which only added fuel to the fires of their imaginations.

For one Eden Ravencrest, the day wasn't turning out to be fun at all. Having tripped over one of the tree roots and skinning her knees painfully before being left behind by the rest of those uncaring bastards (Her mother would've smacked her hand with a wooden spoon if she had heard Eden use such foul language!), Eden was muttering angrily under her breath as she made her way back home to Goldshire.

That is, until she heard something come up behind her. Turning to glare at what she believed was going to one of the other kids coming to check on her with all the righteous fury an eight year old girl could muster when her eyes landed on a much taller man with a piece of red cloth over his face… and a knife in his hand.

Much like the Fox Man, the children of Goldshire were warned to stay away from the people who wore red cloths over their faces to mask themselves. Unlike the warning to stay away from Fox Man which they had been told was simply because they didn't really know who he was, the red cloth people were actively dangerous and needed to be avoided at all costs.

Eden turned to flee from the knife wielding man, only to run into something and fall over backwards onto the ground. Looking up at what she had run into, Eden was in the process of taking in enough air to scream when the brass knuckled fist of the second red cloth man collided with her face, causing the world to go black for the young girl.

…

Someone was softly shaking her.

Eden couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to shake her wake since she was normally up on time. She didn't really want to wake up because for some reason she had a splitting headache and the last time she had gotten a headache was when she had caught a cold and mummy made her stay and bed and sleep it off.

Eden had trouble remembering the dream she had been having. She… She remembered that there had been a lot of bright happy colours and how warm it had been. Like a perfect spring day; not to hot or humid, but not chilly either. And her father had been there! She hadn't seen him that day because he often had to head out to report in for guard duty super early in the morning so she never got to give him a kiss and a cuddle before he went to work.

He seemed so… tired and upset so Eden went had gone to her father and given him a kiss and a cuddle to cheer him up. When he turned to look at her, the young girl had been confused by the look of horror and sadness that had crossed her father's face at the sight of her. He said… something to her, but she couldn't remember what it was now. Then she had started to feel cold… the colours began to fade and all she could see was her father feeling some sort of relief before he wrapped his arms around her.

With a groan, Eden opened her eyes and saw a blur shaking her gently.

The pain in her head was still there, but it felt… weird. As if it should have been worse. Trying to focus on the person who had been shaking her whom had thankfully stopped once her eyes had been opened, the blurs started to clear to show her gazing into a roughing made clay fox mask. She had done it! She had found Fox Man!

As she started to black out once again, Eden thought she could smell burning meat nearby. Burnt meat tasted awful. She hoped someone would take it off the fire soon.

_**Author Note: This sort of story has been on my mind for a while now, but between life and my own inability to figure out a way to start it without it sounding stupid I've put it off until now. I've looked around, but I have yet to see any writer attempt a Warlock Naruto before. It's time to break some new ground!**_

_**I'm interested in seeing how many people are interested in seeing this story written before I commit anything more to computer generated paper. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Kiue Jin.**_


End file.
